Left Handed Moth
This article is about the BZPower member and comic maker. You may be looking for the comic character Toranova Left Handed Moth, also known as Toranova, The Tee, Pocket Aces or Tee-Bone, was a comic maker on BZPower. Tee is the author of The Creator, Toranova's Comics, and a co-author in Twisted History and Super Splendid Mart. He has since been banned from BZP by his own choice. Comic History The Tee (Tee for short) joined BZPower in September, 2004. Since he was younger Tee didn't quite get the grip of things. He wasn't a spammer, but some of his posts weren't very neccessary, per se. Somewhere between 2005-2006 Tee started making his comics. They weren't popular though, mostly because they were really bad, graphic and humour wise. At one point, Tee became a co-author in Star Trek: Voyage of Sight by Captain Eques. The topic was successful but closed down after twelve pages. In March(?) of 2008, Tee (AKA: Tarakanuva) created a series called Movement 3. It was a cliche' start. Two characters appearing in the middle of a big island with an idiotic evil character bent on destroying the universe. Movement 3 was the first comic series to be treated with Tee's Photoshop, therefore it got more posts than usual. It closed a couple weeks later once the final comic was made. Toranova's Comics was the big break-through. Tee finally managed to create decent humour and mix it with awesomesaucifying graphics. Everyday or so, a new comic would be up (each comic consisting of 7 panels). Tee temporarily closed the comics, reopened it until the 85th comic and then finally closed it. It was his best series to date, with 18 pages. Although nobody knows after the BZP Forum Downtime-Wipeout that it's still alive. It was reopened on June 20th 2009. After a few more comics, Tee announced that the comics will no longer be random, but plot-driven So far, Nothing has been released. Tee-Bone was a temporary co-author for Nuparurocks` Comics though he quit after two comics. In the Summer of 2008 Tee joined Summer Jam, a multi-author comic series that included authors like: Tahuri, Kotahn, RTNDNA, Venom and Vahk. It closed due to the lack of Summer, oddly enough. Tee also joined Twisted History, a Multi-Author Comic Series by Nuparurocks. Tee has made two comics so far, the latter basically saving the topic from forum death. Tee-Bone also started Point Taken, a multi-author comic series with Turaga Dlakii' Xaeraz and Dreiken. It was an awkward phase. After some opening and closing, reopening and fully closing, it changed hands to Turaga Dlakii. It's dead now, and probably whiped out from the Dataclysm. After a relatively short break, Tee came back to start The Creator. The Creator is his pride, using the Xanis's Ultimate Sprite Kit, a change to his RZMIK liking. Tee relaxed his comic-a-day system slightly, but still works on comics daily. So far, The Creator has 30+ comics, an intriquite storyline and Photoshop effects. Another system that's being used by Tee is the Improv Storyline System. Nothing planned, nothing foreseen. Take the previous comic and IMPROVISE. Detailed Appearences In Star Trek: Voyage of Sight March 30, 2008- September 20, 2008. Toranova was apparently born on a space station and discovered there by a superior race called The Envientings. He was hired by Captain Eques and his crew aboard The StarGazer along with Khols. After some confusion created by Choconuva in the registration files, Toranova finally got settled on the ship. Unfortunately, the StarGazer had to jump to hyperspace. With no belts or a place to hold on to, an uncomfortable ride was innevitable. When the ship stopped, both Toranova and Khols were smashed onto the sides of a teleporter pod. When Reier and Lewajohnson were recruited, Toranova threatened to stun them with his gun, for no apparent reason. During The Zak'Dor Chronicles, Toranova and the rest of the crew were falling towards Gamma-Prime due to a power leak. Before they were all obliterated into many different atoms, The Seeing saved them from death. According to the comic, The Seeing talked to all the crew members personally, all in different parrallel realities. Nothing important was in the discussion with Tora though. At the start of Bad To The Bone, Eques asks Toranova how many ships were appearing in the sensors, after they had been hit by an unknown ship. Toranova replies with a very large number of 69. While everyone except Eques, Joe and HMN are on an abandoned area of Phi-Prime, Reier asks Tora if he remembers a T.V show that explains how to fix an event very similair to the one they were in. Reier seems to be oblivious to the fact that the show could help, much to Tora's annoyance. Although Eljay manages to see the point of it. In Toranova's Comics July 20 2008-Present Day Tora has had many different experiences in these comics. Because they almost never had a consistent plot, it would be nearly impossible and pointless to list them all. Just read the comics, to which there is a link too at the bottom. Soon though, Train will start, a plot-following comic series. So no worries. In The Newsroom 2008~2009 Toranova first appeared as a roving reporter for Channel Billion Studios. He compiled a report concerning the recent events of the war in Karda Nui, but fled into the swamp and was lost after disturbing Makuta Krika's hiding; surprisingly, Krika never intended to do anything to Toranova. Shortly after, he was the subject of a rescue mission by Tahuri, Kotahn and Lewajohnson, the result of which was the rescuers saving Toranova and stealing the vehicles of the Toa. In The Creator April 19, 2009-Present Day Tora (now known as Tee) is one of a trio of friends that were kidnapped for scientific and probably human behaviour experiments. After crash-landing on a well populated planet, Tee is a refugee with now seven other people, escaping city officials and miltary while avoiding some freaky scientists. Finally, after much hard-earned and humorous battles, the part-heroes escape the planet with a telepathicily controlled tank, piloted by Dlakii. List of Known Appearences *The Newsroom *Tahuri's Comics *Dekcatta and Igooog's Waffle Adventure *Star Trek: Voyage of Sight *The Auxilary Soul *Yami's Comics 2.0 Personality and Tools In most comics, Tora is mostly serious with a side order of laughter, although, in Star Trek: Voyage of Sight, Tora was only dark and sarcastic for reasons unknown. However, no actual personality was set by The Tee as to what Tora behaves like. Tora uses (in some cases) dual pistols. Banned Tee then chose on October 26th to be banned from BZP. It seemed that he had gotten tired of the site and decided to leave. Many were sorry to see him go, including Kahinuva, Turaga Dlakii, and Khols. Known Works *Toranova's Comics *The Creator *Point Taken-''Co-Author'' *Super Splendid Mart-''Co-Author'' *Summer Jam-''Co-Author'' *Twisted History-''Co-Author'' *It's Amazing Tools Tee uses Adobe Photoshop CS3, something perceived as complicated but isn't. Tee gives help or tips to other Photoshop users. Currently, Tee is experimenting with Marcromedia Flash 8. Tee's comics are humour-based. The humour in all of them with the exception of The Creator is slapstick and random. In The Creator, it's more of a darker humour. Trivia *Sprite Paradoxes are Tee's favorite creatures. *Much inspiration came from Tahuri and Kotahn. *Tee thinks GIMP is like a cheat. And not a very good one. *Tee has added some tutorials for comics in Angry Nidhiki's Comic Help Topic. *People have been confused as to what to call Tora. Either Tora, Tarakanuva, Tee, Tora, etc. *Toranova once wore a Miru Nuva for 3 years before he changed it. *Toranova's appearence has changed a bit in 2008 from: Light Blue Body and Green Limbs, to: Dark Green Body, Black feet, Light Blue Arms. *Tora listens to rock/hard rock. This is based off Tee. *Tora likes empty landscapes. External Links *Toranova's Comics on BZPower *Star Trek: Voyage of Sight on BZPower *Turaga Dlakii's Comic Emporium on BZPower *The Creator on BZPower Category:Comic Makers Category:Retired Comic Makers